Sakura in Wonderland
by SavannahRoseS
Summary: Sakura chases her long lost love into an unfamiliar place. What wonders will await her? Eventually SasuSaku. Please read! Rated T for some language.
1. Sasukekun!

**Moonpriestess13: What's up! I'm so happy I finally finished this Chapter! Today I am in a hurry so I will do the disclaimer! I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was another boring day in the boring life of Sakura Haruno, another boring lesson from boring Lady Tsunade. Sakura felt as if she were going to collapse due to the long, sleepless night talking with Ino until the sun came up. She found it hard to keep her heavy eyelids open. '_Lady Tsunade wouldn't mind if I closed my eyes for just a second…_'

_Whoosh! _Some thing had run past the open window she was sitting next, more specifically _someone!_ Someone with black hair flat in the front and spiked in the back, a purple and white outfit, and…_Sasuke! _It was Sasuke! Sakura jumped up out of her seat and ran to the window. She looked out of it and searched for her long-lost love, and spotted him just a few yards away from her face. She completely ignored the fact that she was in the middle of a lesson, and ran out of the open window and onto the roof. She threw herself forward towards the teenage boy. Then she noticed something quite odd, _he had bunny ears and a tail! _

"Sasuke!" Sakura couldn't help but scream out his name, hoping that he would stop to notice that he was being followed by his former teammate. But he just kept running mumbling something underneath his breath.

"Damn it! I'm late!" Sasuke said quite upset.

" Late for what! Sasuke wait!" She sped up so she could catch up with him, but was unsuccessful. "SASUKE!!"

"God! Leave me alone already, can't you see I am late!!!" He said rudely to the pink-haired girl. With all of the running Sakura had not notice where they were headed, which was right into a cave! As the darkness was constricting Sakura's vision, she noticed her unfamiliar surroundings. She stopped and looked around at the dark cave. She started running in the same direction she was originally going, but could no longer see Sasuke. Instead she saw a dark forest in front of her, the dark aura just added onto how frightening it looked.

'_W-where the hell am I?'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Well there you go! It was kind of short, but it is Thanksgiving weekend and I am kind of tired. Please review and tell me what you think! I will update soon! Please tell me if I am spelling everything okay!**


	2. Kyuubi?

**Moonpriestess13: HI!!!!!! I am hyped up on soda!!!!!!!! WHOA!!!!!!!!! Well, hopefully I won't mess up the chapter!! I do not own the show Naruto because if I did these happenings would be occurring in the REAL show, and Naruto and Hinata would be together!! Yes, I am a big NaruHina fan! Well, Enjoy the chapter! Wait, I should do a recap! _Well, Sakura just chased her former teammate, Sasuke, into a cave and ended up in a dark forest! _Yeah, that's all that happen in the first chapter! WOOHOO!!**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

_'W-where the hell am I?' _Sakura spun around again and again, trying to figure out where she was and how she got there. "Sasuke? Are you still there? SASUKE!"

**Chuckle.** Sakura turn around to find a creepy looking fox laughing at her. **"My dear, why do you follow such a silly, late rabbit?"**

"What, Sasuke is not a rabbit, and what is he late for? Wait, who are you?" Sakura felt as if her head was going to burst due to the countless number of questions swirling around in her head.

**"You can call me Kyuubi, and I am not quite sure what he is late for."** The fox smile slyly, **" But why are _you_ following him if you don't know where he is going?"**

"Uhh, I-I…it's none of your business!" She crossed her arms angrily. "How do I get out of here?"

**"You don't."**

"There has to be a way out!"

**"Nope."**

"Is there anyone who will tell me how to get out of here?"

**"Well, if you go that way, you can find the mad Hokage, but if you go that way you can find the mad assistant."**

"Is there anyone who isn't mad?"

**"No"**

"GGGRRR!" Sakura stomped away in the direction Kyuubi was pointing.

~ Moments Later~

**Smash.** "Oh my god! Lady Tsunade? Shizune?"

* * *

**Moonpriestess13: WOW really short! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. MAD PEOPLE!

**Moonpriestess13: Hello! I am so grateful for the wonderful reviews, Green Sea Blossom! So I do not own Naruto or the whole Alice in wonderland idea either. I guess I'll do a recap again. **_**Sakura just chased her former teammate, Sasuke, into a cave and ended up in a dark forest, then meets the mysterious character, Kyuubi. After their little spat, Sakura stormed off in search of someone who will tell her how to get out of the freaky forest. **_**Cool, I just made a play on words!! Well, there you go, now enjoy the third chapter! Yes, that was a command! YOU MUST ENJOY! ENJOY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter three**

**Smash. **"Oh my god! Lady Tsunade? Shizune?"

**Smash. Crack. **Sakura was appalled at the sight of her sensei/Hokage and her assistant smashing an endless amount of china. "GGAAHH!!" **Smash. "**SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!? GAHH! I AM SO MAD!"

"Lady Tsunade, calm down. Why are you so mad?" Sakura asked backing away even though she as already a good 5 yards away.

"I DON"T KNOW WHY THE HELL I AM SO MAD, BUT I THINK I AM MAD AT YOU!!" **Smash. **Tsunade had taken a large plate, and whacked Sakura upside the head with it.

"TSUNADE!" Shizune screeched, and smacked Tsunade upside the head with a teapot.

"Hey, why is the world spinning?" Sakura asked sounding as if she were drunk.

"I don't know… hey, look at the cute little bunny rabbit!" Tsunade said, almost mimicking Sakura's drunken tone.

"Bunny? Huh… Sasuke!" Sakura snapped back into reality. She chased the boy, who looked as if he was hopping.

"Sakura, I'm late, I have no time to talk!" He just kept hopping away.

"Sasuke, wait!"

* * *

"Hey, Shizune, where did the pink haired doll and the stuffed bunny go?"

"SHUT UP!"** Smash. Smash. Crack. Smash. Smash. **Obviously, no china is safe around Tsunade and Shizune.

* * *

**Heheh, do you get it? The **_**Mad**_** Hokage! Please review before I get too excited over my own joke and bust a gut! Thank you, and goodbye!**


	4. A heartfelt Moment

**Moonpriestess13: Hi! Luna Here! I am kind of stuck for the next chapter so after you read this one, review and give me ideas, okay? I just want to warn you, this chapter is completely dedicated to the pairing of Sasuke and Sakura! Heh! Oh yeah, as of now I am Green Sea Blossom's #1 fan! Wahoo! It's my birthday! Yes! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"_SASUKE!_"

Sakura wrapped her arms around the bunny-eared boy. She pulled herself towards him and squeezed. "Sasuke," tears started to build in her eyes, "d-don't leave me, not again!" The tears were running down her face and didn't look like they were going to stop anytime soon.

"Let go, I'm late!" Sasuke seemed unfazed by Sakura's plea.

"I won't let go, never again will I let you slip away!" Her grip tightened around Sasuke's middle.

"Sakura," he spoke in a soft voice while he pried her hands from around him, " Even if I do go away, I will come back." He cupped her crying face with his hands, " Do you know why?"

"Sasuke…"

"Because…I …love…you." He pulled her face closer to his with only a simple inch between them. "I always have." Then he closed the gap between them and, to Sakura, it felt as if the whole world just faded away, there was no one, no Kyuubi, no Tsunade or Shizune, just them. It seemed an eternity before he pulled away.

"S-Sasu-"

"Shhhh! I have to go now, but I promise I will come back to you." He backed away into the darkness and was now out of sight.

'_Sasuke…_'

* * *

**Wow, so cute! Well, review and tell me what you think! I'll update as soon as I think of what'll happen next! Bye!**


End file.
